Better to be Loved
by CrazyRandomGirl
Summary: I had always lived my life by one motto: it is better to be feared than loved. Lately, however, I had been beginning to doubt it. Having the man you love hold a dagger to your heart can do that to a person. ONE SHOT


**Better to be Loved.**

Just another short little Alice in Wonderland one shot... the weirdest part is: I thought this up in the shower... that's actually really disturbing!  
Anyway, now you've been scarred for life... on with the story!

**Disclaimer: For the last time people I DON'T OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND! If I did, Alice would have stayed there and she and the Hatter would get married and live happily ever after in the White Queens castle... **

(Red Queen POV)

I had always lived my life by one motto: it is better to be feared than loved. Lately, however, I had been beginning to doubt it.

How had everything gone so wrong so fast? Just last week I was on top of the world, I ruled over all of Underland and nobody dared to cross me. That was before Alice came along and ruined everything. How such a small, insignificant girl managed to defeat a creature as brilliant and powerful as the Jabberwocky I will never know. Of course, the Vorpal Sword did most of the work, she just held it. It was hard to believe this only happened six days ago. The day's felt like years when you were in banishment, chained up to the man you thought had loved you when in reality he didn't, not speaking a word.

Back when I was Queen, I achieved all of my goals through violence and hatred. I should have known that nobody could really like a Queen who would chop your head of at any chance she got. I always wondered how my little sister managed to have so much control over her subjects without ever saying so much as one nasty word to any of them. I suppose it all comes back to how my plans had failed- I thought that striking fear into the hearts of others would keep me in power, when in fact they needed to be shown that they were valued and loved. I suppose I had just been selfish.

When I had first heard that Stayne would be joining me in banishment my heart and my spirits had lifted, even if it was just a little bit. He had always been so much more than just my favourite 'right hand man' as such. I had always loved him more than I think he knew. I still do. From what he had shown me it always appeared as though he shared the same feelings. I thought that he knew that no matter how I treated other people he would always be special and I might- if I was feeling _especially_'nice' that day- have put his feelings before my own. Depending on the situation of course. He had always been there to give me inspiration for a new plan, tell me I was the most amazing and beautiful Queen that Underland could ever hope for or even comfort me when I was sad. Nobody else did that for me. I wouldn't show any weakness to anyone else. Every time he had lovingly kissed my hand, smiled at me or even just looked at me I felt feelings I didn't even think possible of my cold, spitefull heart. I suppose all of the moments we spent together didn't mean the same thing to him that they did to me.

I was shocked when he had raised that dagger above me, pure hatred in his eyes. He had tried to kill me. The man I loved more than anything else in the world, maybe even more than my position as Queen. _Maybe_. I had no idea why he would have wanted me to die, after all he had always seemed loyal to me even if his feelings for me had not been what I had thought. I had thought he loved me too. Oh how wrong I was and not just about his feelings for me. I was wrong to let love ruin my reign of terror. It was going against everything I had ever stood for.

_What's the point of being feared if you have no power? Why would you want everyone to run away from you when you so badly need love?_

As I turned to look at Stayne, still chained to me, I noticed that he was looking the other way. We hadn't spoken a word to each other the whole time we'd been here in banishment. I had a feeling this was going to be a _very_ long eternity, being stuck here in awkward silence. Six days down, forever to go.

I decided we needed to make up if we were to stay sane out here or we'd go as mad as the Mad Hatter himself in a matter of weeks. I lightly nudged Stayne, trying not to shock him or make him angry. I expected he was still angry at me, after all if it wasn't for me and the orders I had given him when he was under my rule then he wouldn't even be here. It was all my fault.

He shuffled round a bit so that he was looking at me and waited to hear me speak for the first time since we got here.

"Stayne" I began, "you were wrong. It is not better to be feared than loved. In fact, it is far better to be loved than feared".

I didn't get a reply, I had never expected one. However, I could swear I saw the faintest hint of a smile grace his features. It was better than nothing.

* * *

Well there you go! The shortest story I have ever written! Reviews make me happy! :D

xx


End file.
